


crawl in his skin

by merenwen (ayebydan)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: Sami gets to NXT first and it is fine ok it is FINE! But then Kevin has to see it live ok. He HAS to. And then he sees Sami in trunks and that...that just changes everything okay?





	

Kevin watches Sami from the crowd, his ticket crumpled up in his sweaty hand, eyes darting around the room in case someone comes and challenges him. It was hard when Sami was called to NXT first. Ok more like fucking _soul-destroying_ and he probably shouldn't have turned over the coffee table and roared like a bear causing Sami to flee to his parent's house. He definitely should have called and apologised right away. He may have spent the last couple of months feeling agonisingly alone and regretting that he never even said congratulations before he had let his own rejection take over. 

He loved Sami. He still loves Sami. Still wants Sami. So he sits with the ticket in his hand and his cap pulled down low and hopes that no one recognises him because he needs to fix this. He needs to. 

The first couple of matches are decent enough but Kevin cannot really focus on them because he's still trying to write his speech to Sami in his mind. He has not _planned_ this. He was in a show in the same city and he had an idea and ran with it. If he had too long to think he would not be sitting in his seat sweating as Sami is announced. 

He takes a deep breath and then sort of chokes on it as the crowd cheers around him. Getting to his feet to keep his eyes on Sami if nothing else Kevin can only stare.

What the _fuck_ is Sami wearing?!

Trunks. Trunks on his Sami? No. It doesn't seem right. Kevin shifts from one foot to the other as the kid next to him repeatedly hits him in the ribs with his enthusiastic flailing. It does nothing to bring Kevin out of his thoughts. On the one hand he thinks Sami looks ridiculous and the pattern is awful and just _why_? On the other, they are too tight and Sami's thighs are bulging out from under the material and then around the top of his knee pads and Kevin feels a flush of desire roll through his stomach. 

He remembers people in Mexico and small mid-western towns, that they struggled to find on a map, mocking Sami for being too pale and too thin and too bony. Of course he always remembers screaming in satisfaction from the apron as Sami, as Generico, handed each and every one of them their asses. That might have been after he had decked a few people himself for suggesting such things but Sami preferred to deal with things himself. 

He also remembers lying on mattresses that should have been replaced a decade before under ceiling fans that no longer worked and panting from exhaustion after being with Sami. He remembers how Sami's deceptively strong grip could hold him down, and how strong those legs felt wrapped around Kevin's frame. 

Startled by the feel of the kid next to him suddenly, well not feeling like he's next to him, Kevin realises that people around him are sitting down so sets himself down with a thump and stares at the ring. Sami, in his weird trunks, moves amazingly well. The crowd seem to adore him and Kevin finds himself smiling at how much more emotion Sami can exude now that people can now see his face. He had always been amazing at working a crowd and to do that under a mask was a feat in itself but this is even better. 

He can see the play of the match winding up and knows its time must be near regardless of it he is reading it wrong and steels himself. There is no use coming all this way only to get stopped by security and he sure as hell is not going to leave a message on Sami's phone on the chance that he might answer. If he did not know how sentimental and forgiving Sami is as a person Kevin might question whether the other man would have kept his number at all. No, he has to make himself known. Now. 

Sami's team wins but it is his partner who gets the pin and when the crowd get to their feet Kevin makes his way towards the end of his aisle. He knows Sami. Knows he loves his fans. Knows he will scan the crowd face by face for the first few aisles so Kevin steps out just a little and makes sure he will be caught in the line of vision. 

To his credit Sami's gaze does not freeze and he continues to wave at the fans but their eyes met and Kevin notices the momentary tension in his shoulders. Satisfied with his work he makes his way towards the talent exist and waits with the fans waiting for their heroes. 

Kevin is not entirely sure what he expects. Maybe Sami will appear in one of those stupid music hoodies of his and drag Kevin into the building and then an office to talk. Maybe he will send someone to retrieve Kevin for him. Maybe he will leave Kevin standing there all night sweating like a pig because he doesn't forgive him and never will. 

 

One of the last things Kevin expects is for one of the tag teams to appear at the doors with marker pens to sign things and for Sami to explode out of the door behind them and make a beeline straight for him. Automatically Kevin puts his hands up, dimly realising the crushed ticket is _still in his hand_ , not wanting to get punched in the face but that doesn't seem to be Sami's plan. Instead, Sami, his face set in grim determination, grabs him by the arm and starts dragging him violently towards the parking lot.

"Not a word." The redhead hisses. "Not one single fucking word until I say so."

Kevin is so stunned that he merely nods and allows himself to be led even though it is something he would normally never accept in a million years. A small beat up ford is waiting for them and Kevin guesses by the state of it that Sami has bought it outright since he is more firmly based in Florida now. As they reach it Sami roughly shoves him towards the passenger door while he himself heads for the trunk. Kevin notices rusting along the bottom of the door and frowns. Sami should get that looked at. 

Thinking that takes a moment too long for Sami's liking and he glowers at Kevin when he arrives at the driver's side to find Kevin still staring at the other door. Hurriedly Kevin clambers into the front seat and places his sweaty palms on his tracksuit bottoms to try get rid of the dampness. He finally shoves the ticket in his coat pocket and sits in silence as Sami pulls out of the parking lot. Really, he is too big for the space but he does not dare move the seat back or make any sound at all. This Sami is not one he has ever seen directed at him and if he is honest with himself, rarely seen at all. Sami does not get angry like this. 

_It makes him feel flustered._

Streets pass in a blur as Kevin thinks of what to say and just when he things he has some ideas Sami comes to an abrupt halt and all the thoughts seem to tumble out of his head. Obediently he gets out of the car and uses the time it takes Sami to retrieve his bag to look around the area. It seems nice enough and more importantly safe enough. Following Sami up three flights of stairs Kevin gets the distinct idea that Sami is moving faster than he usually does just to irritate Kevin and that makes him more determined to keep up and keep calm. 

He did not come to fight. 

He fails to keep calm. 

Again Sami comes to an abrupt halt and Kevin falters behind him as keys are produced and shoved into a plain brown door. "Adrian will not be home for a few hours. Go sit on the couch. I'll....make some tea."

The words are gritted out as if Sami is appalled by his own kindness but he has been raised to be a good person, a better person than Kevin could ever be and you don't just _turn that off_. Kevin nods and moves quietly into the apartment. The initial fury of hearing Sami had a roommate withers once his brain catches up with him and he remembers that he knows Adrian and knows his very committed boyfriend too. A voice at the far back of his mind whispers he may still have a chance and he stamps that angrily out of his mind. 

He needs Sami to take an apology first. 

He is not _even there for that_.

Tea is put down on the window ledge near him and Sami sits on the armchair on the other side of the room with his own cup and glowers over the top of it. 

"Well?"

"You never wore trunks before." Kevin splutters out after a few tense minutes. Sami raises an eyebrow and then puts his tea on the floor and edges forward in his seat a little.

"What?"

"I..It kind of shocked me to be honest. The trunks. " Speaking French again feels _rusty_ and suddenly Kevin feels uncomfortable and cold and homesick. When was the last time he went home? Not to Canada. _Home_. 

Sami looks puzzled but answers in the same language because it is the polite thing to do. "I was, am, changing it up. Not sure I will keep them though."

"Oh. Well. I guess it works."

"I guess it has fuck all to do with you." Sami responds calmly and Kevin splutters, recoils, and can find nothing better to do other than take a sip of his tea. 

Sami seems amused by the whole thing and puts his cup to the side and narrows his gaze. "Why are you here, Kev?"

"I miss you." Kevin states bluntly. The shifting and twitching comes later because the honesty is fucking real. Sami is the spark that creates the fireworks of his life. Without Sami life goes on but it just _exists_.

Sami, for his part, merely sits back on his couch and continues to look amused. "Ok?"

Kevin flounders. Gapes. Looks around the moment and tries to think of his own indy journeys. "It is not the same without you. I _miss_ you!"

Sami pauses for a moment and glances at a photograph that Kevin missed on his way in. It is the pair of them years ago. Their first tag team gold. "Different is not always worse, Kev. NXT is great for me. I can't get you in there. I can't get you a try out!"

Sami hurls himself to his feet and starts pacing and Kevin can only watch. He knows he knows he knows he knows. Fuck, he knows. He says that and Sami glares and scoffs. Sami screams that he won't help Kevin get into NXT and Kevin nods. Sami howls that he won't tell any of the secrets of the trainers and Kevin never asks. Sami gets to his feet, turns and looks at Kevin, offers his hand and Kevin takes it.

They crash together as if the years apart have never happened. Kevin's meaty hands try to take control but Sami is no longer the man he once was and forces Kevin back against the wall. It is Sami who drags Kevin towards his bedroom and Sami who throws Kevin down on the bed to the other's shock. Sami is the one who rips off Kevin's clothes, paws at naked skin, but then he pauses. Kevin huffs. He can't get breathe any other way. Condoms and lube are on the red duvet that Kevin is dimly aware is on a green sheet but his mind zones out. 

"I saw your piece of shit ass on twitter." Sami grinds out before rolling off the bed and opening his bedside table open with enough force to make Kevin wince. "Trying to ready yourself huh? Yeah I read between the lines. I'll double check though." 

Sami appears with gloves which he pulls on with a snap before crawling back onto the bed and grabbing the lube again. Kevin gets a split second to not before Sami's slick fingers are probing and teasing and pulling out any crap that needs to go. It feels like. It does not feel nice and brings Kevin back to earth, back to Sami. For all Sami is trying to make it better it still hurts. Kevin is still aware of what is coming out of fucking ass ok? His cheeks are red and he kind of wants to run until one glove is gone and Sami's hand is pressing his shoulder to the mattress.

"You ok?"

"No? _Yes!_! Give me another?" Kevin snaps and he feels Sami pull back a little, curl his fingers until Kevin arches into that sweetest of spots and fuck yeah. "Ok. Ok...yeah ok...I'm ok."

Sami stills and smiles and rubs against those nerves while Kevin bucks and whines. "I don't wanna hurt you."

"You don't have the strength.", Kevin snaps. Sami humours him and adds another finger entertains himself until Kevin can take it then another. 

"Those trunks? You don't get to choose them." Sami states suddenly and fuck if that doesn't make Kevin's cock get harder. 

"Ok." Kevin splutters. Sami smiles and then pulls his fingers free. Without a glance at Kevin he pulls the glove free and grabs the lube. Kevin feels his heart race a little faster. Trust is still there if not fully. 

"You don't get to decide what I do to you here either." Sami hums, as if he has no care in the world. Kevin nods and squirms on the mattress as Sami smiles from above. Fuck he never thought Sami could be like this. Sami replaces his fingers with his dick and pushes in slowly as Kevin mewls. "I missed you too....fucking asshole."

Kevin gasps and turns red and leaves his dignity on that mattress as he smiles.


End file.
